Hell Fairy
by Decow S Velgrit
Summary: When Alucard finds himself in the land of Flore, he comes across a broken Lucy, after agreeing to turn her into a vampire with the intention to put fear in to the hearts of all that is Flore along with his loyal servent Lucy, he plans on breaking their spirits and completely destroying their souls one bye one. So watch as all hell break loose. God like Alucard Alucy
1. Chapter 1

Yo, Decow here and I am going to take on the Helsing/Fairy Tail challenge!

Summary:

Alucard/Lucy

Alucard P.O.V

Theme song: Red- Hide

"Oh my Master Integra wouldn't like this at all," I said as I wondered the streets of Flore, which I found out when I devowered that last worthless human with strange abilities, who tried to attack me, along with the others.

Anyway as I was making my way down a walk way that was located next to a river I heard the most alluring cry that I have ever heard. Following the sound I saw a beautiful woman with blonde hair and a pleasing body crying behind a tree. Having nothing better to do, and wanting to cure the boredom I slowly & silently maded my way over to her and said.

"What seems to be bothering you?"

Without even looking at me as she wrapped her arms around herself and started to spill out things like, 'My so called friends abanded her,' & 'They called me weak and pathetic and kicked me out their team and my keys left me,' & 'No one wants anything to do with me, saying that it was my fault that they came second to Sabertooth.'

Making up my mind I decided that I'll turn her into a vampire and help her place fear into the hearts of those around us, not just because I feel the need to help her/protect her but also because of the fact that the killing and slaughtering of this people would be oh so enjoyable. I can feel a smile come on to my face as I think about breaking them & there spirit.

"Would you like for me to give you power that only both you and I will ever have & get your revenge?" I asked as I stood in front of her already knowing the answer when she looked up at me with some insanity, and revengeful eyes.

"Yes, please," she said as she slowly stood and wiped away her tears and erased the look of sadness and replaced it with anger and determination, which pleased me.

"Good," I simply said before I sunken my teeth into her skin excited about what tomorrow would bring.

Ending Theme: Red- Hide

Waste away, I'm crawling blind

Hollowed by what I left inside

For you, just you, I'm caught in place

But I ignore what I can't erase

I will run and hide till memories fade away

And I will leave behind a love so strong

Close my eyes theses voices say

Haunting me, I can't escape

For you, just you, time will always wait

While I throw away what I can't replace

I will run and hide till memories fade away

And I will leave behind a love so strong

And I will leave behind a love so strong

I will run and hide, and I will leave behind

I will run and hide till memories fade away

And I will leave behind a love so strong

Decow well hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2 Death in Fairy Tail

Chapter 2 Death in Fairy Tail

Theme song: Papa Roach – Time and Time again

Alucard P.O.V

It was around Noon the next morning when she waken up, it was then that she started to ask questions about what happened and what I was, which was something that she was amazed about, and listened with eager ears especially when I told her what she was . After hearing my story I asked her about hers which she told me about with hate in her eyes.

"So this Fairy Tail, I'll like to join this guild," I said with a crazed smile on my face which she gladly returned.

After she dressed herself in a Black top with white lace and Black pants [Like Natsu's] with white lace and silver chains we left. On our way there the people started to stare at me with lustful along with fear looks which made me smile as I thought about what expressions they would have when they saw what I really was not to mention their expressions when I ripped them apart.

Anyway I was stopped from my thoughts when Lucy said, that we were here, felled with excitement for both the fact that the game was about to start but also because of the fact that she called me master while bowing, showing the respect that I've deserved. With a pat on her head to show that I was pleased she smiled a bright but twisted and insane smile as she opened the doors to me.

Walking in I must say that I wasn't at the least impressed, but I was amused. There in front of me was what seemed to be a fight that held no meaning what so ever, but it all seemed to stop when me and Lucy walked in, making our way over to the guild, 'Master' who was the size of a 6 year old.

When we finally maded our way over Lucy said, "Master Makarov, there is someone that wishes to join Fairy Tail."

"Oh I see and so were would you like the guild mark?" he asked me looking at me with a hint of fear flowing in his eyes.

"On, my right palm," I said with a devowering look in my eyes while raising my palm and raising my glove a little.

After the sign was placed on my hand I left the poor man to catch his breath as he looked to about to be having a panic attack, I walked to Lucy and told her to retrieve the most dangerous mission that she can find which involved destroying a Dark guild.

With a nod of approval we left leaving behind the still froze in place guild behind both with a look of insanity.

On our way there Lucy asked,

"Master, why don't we just destroy them now?"

"Well young one first I would like to place fear in the hearts of those that may try to oppose us, like the dark guild we are about to destroy now, not to mention the fact that word might go back to Flore and that would make some fear us and others wish to challenge us. This all together would add fun to this little game of ours.

"How very clever Master," she said with pride and loyalty in her voice as she walked close behind me.

-Time Skip Dark guild- Normal P.O.V

"J…J…JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY!" a man with half of his arm missing which looked to have been blown off by something as a man dressed in red walked up to him with a crazed smile on his face as a woman with blonde hair started to ripe a man behind him apart making blood spiral out everywhere.

"PLEASE, PLEASE STOP PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!" The man in the background shouted as the woman started to ripe off his toes, and fingers with her bare hands which was covered in blood.

Ignoring his screams, the woman started to remove what was left of his hands and feet at the joints in a painfully slow manner making the man scream an even more blood curling scream.

As the man continued to back away from both the horrifying site and the man that was slowly advancing to him, only to fall to the ground as 2 bangs were heard. Confused the man tried to stand only to realize that both of his legs like his arm has been completely blown off, after realizing this tears started to flow into the man's eyes and then he was hit with a strong amount of pain that maded him scream, which was soon joined by the man the blonde haired woman was ripping apart as she started to remove his insides since she has already removed his arms and legs.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE…GYAAAAAA!"was the man's final words before the woman smashed his head in with her fist.

"Don't worry we wouldn't kill you, since we need you," was the man with his arm and legs blown off ever heard along with 2 very crazed laughers before everything went black.

Alucard P.O.V

"Well that went nicely," I said as we left the person that assigned the mission behind how was losing his dinner after he saw what remained of the dark guild and the once great dark guild master that was barely alive torn to pieces.

"Yes it was master," Lucy said as we walked back to her living quarters, while I started to think about a place that would be best to build a secret and better area to live at in the forest, along with the fact that there was more fun to be coming my our way since the game was just getting started, & like any other game it gets better and better as you continue. With a dark laugh following me as we walked closer to the unsuspecting city called Flore.

==================================Done================

Decow: Hahahahaha this is just a little gore, but trust me it gets worser since I want Lucy to be more like Fran From the manga Franken Fran, which I must say is more gore then Helsing and that is saying something. Well anyway I plan on up-dating either today or tomorrow.


	3. I'm your Fucking Master part 1

Decow: Thanks for the votes and yes all of your votes will be granted now please enjoy the chapter

Theme Song: Resident Evil Afterlife- The Outsiders

Chapter 3 'I'm your fucking master now!' part 1

Lucy P.O.V

'What to do, what to do. Master said that I should get some pets to assist me while he was away, but the problem is, is that I can't seem to decide on which ones to claim as my minion.' I thought sourly as I looked at the pictures on my desk, each with a different face.

"Oh well, Master did say I was free to have as many as I choose so~ I'll just have to take them all starting with that lightning blond Laxus Dreyar, since he will be easier to capture since he is somewhere near my little secret base," I thought just before I unleashed an insane laugh that can and would send a chill down your spine.

-Time Skip-

Location (Forest)

Target [Laxus Dreyar]

Status {In Progress}

'It looks like I've finally found you Laxus,' I thought as I watched Laxus from the shadows of the forest just before a thought came to mind. Positioning myself directly above him I said in a haunting voice,

"Looky, Looky at what I fount, a disbanded electric fairy all by him-self, easy pickings I must say."

Without even looking at me he sent a Raging Bolt at me nearly hitting me, not bothering to move since I already know that he was using it as a warning.

"Aww~ how mean, trying to hurt little ol' me?" I asked mockingly as I did a back flip while landing in front of him with my back facing him while looking over my shoulder with a shit eating grin on my face as I looked at the shocked look on his face.

"So, it was you. What ran out of people to kill so you came to kill me our something?" he said as his shock turned into a glare as he never broke I contact with me. Not shocked that he knows about my little 'Play Time' since ever since my first killing spree I couldn't stop, I've latterly eliminated all the dark guilds that was reported or found/discovered so I had to move on to killing people that is stupid enough to come out at night.

"Oh no, no noo~ I have much better plans for you Laxus dear~" I whispered in his ear as he sent a lighting punch my way as I ducked out the way, and swiped my foot nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Then what is it ya want me with me!" he yelled as he used Lightning Eruption on me just before he used Lighting Body to collide with me sending me 25 meters, colliding with 29 trees coming to a bone cracking stop at the base of a massive mountain leaving a grave like crater.

"Aaahhh~ hahahahahaha~ that tickles hehe oh, Laxus you're so eager to please your Master~" I said as my bones reconnected and my torn flesh reassembled, then I slowly raised to my feet as my arms formed eyes on them and the bones in my arms extended [picture Lucy's arms pitch black with eyes all over them that can stretch like rubber and has 7 inch claws], as I added,

"Now my beautiful pet entertain your Master~!" I shouted insanely with my tongue out with both of my eyes spinning, {Eyes looks like Ichigo's hollow form}, as I charged at him full speed, while dodging his Lightning body attack along with the Thunder Bullets that shoot out his hands.

As we both glided through the air unleashing a full on fury of attacks on each other, making blood spiral and dance around us like beautiful red crystals which added more ecstasy to me.

But it came to an end when Laxus used Lightning Storm, along with Lightning Dragon's Roar finally using the last of his magic energy in an attempt to take me down, butt sadly that all fell to nothingness when I dodged and landed a final blow to the back of his head bringing him down with a single blow.

"Hehe sorry Lighting pet but sadly play times over and it's time to get our two other pets hehe," I said crazily as I swing from side to side as I pick Laxus's unconscious body up with ease and cared him of to my secret base on the far end of the forest inside of a mountain.

Status {Capture}

Target- Laxus-

====Time Skip=== [Warning may not be that long but have a somewhat Demon thing going on]

Location – Path to Flore

Targets – Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney

"Looky hear it seems that my second set of pets appear to have been waiting for me," I said as I saw Sting, Rogue standing with their exceeds Lector and Fro safely behind them.

"Well Rogue here said that there was a possibility that you wanted something from us and that it was best to see what beforehand," he said trying to ignore the fact that I called them pets.

"Yes, yes , yes that's very smart of ya, oh but hear this hear this and be amazed because this will be an opportunity that you'll never get again," I said with a crazed voice as I twirled around them like it was a ball room dance.

"What opportunity are you talking about?" asked Rogue as Fro flow over to his arms, and Lector stood behind Sting with his arms crossed.

"Power that no one in the world but us will have, power that makes you feared, & an opportunity to escape death, something that will come to you if you decline," I said as I came to a stop just inches from their face.

Looking at one another since they already know that they wouldn't stand a chance, just before they turned back to me and nodded, smart pets indeed hehe~.

"Well let's get started shall we~? Come, come bring your exceeds so that they can also enjoy an eternity with them~" I said as they all stepped into the black and green circle with multiple shapes, {the sign on the back of Sebastian's gloves}.

It was as soon as they stepped in when the black and green turned in to pitch black, white, and blood red and shoot into the sky making dark red clouds form and black like tornado like funnels to form, destroying half the forest and a part of Flore.

Eventually the screams started as the transformation continued, but that came to a stop and the only thing I can say when I saw them was,

"Welcome to Demon hood~"

Targets –Rogue and Sting-

Status –Tamed-

Location –Behind Fairy-Tail

Target- Erza

'Oh this is going to be a tricky one indeed," I thought excitedly as I maneuvered around behind that cursed Fairy-Tail as I followed behind Erza as she setted out on a mission.

Following closely until she was a safe distance, before I jumped right in-front of her making her jump back 2 yards before looking at me with one of her glares as she asked,

"What is it that you want with me?" with a steel tuned voice, making a pleasurable tingle go up my spine, not for fear but the fact that this too maybe a good fight.

====Done====

Decow: Hope ya like it, I was going to continue but I decided to put this fight in the next chapter since it will turn into a 1 vs 2 in other words Lucy will be out numbered by 1 so please stay tuned!


End file.
